It's the Great Halloween Taylor Messer!
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat! Taylor goes Trick-or Treating with Yahtzee. Happy Halloween everyone!


**A/N: In the spirit of today and the fact that I am bored out of my mind here are my six adorable Messer children and their antics for All Hallows' Eve. Happy Halloween everyone!**

Yahtzee and Trick-or-Treating or The Number One Reason Why Taylor Messer ALWAYS Has Plans on Halloween Night 

It was a normal day in our house. My brothers and sisters freaking out over nothing. Mom metally kicking herself for going with the fertility drugs and plotting Dad's "accidental" death. Dad running in the door just as his shift ended. And then there's me, safe and sound in the attic avoiding all the chaos. That's a normal day in our house. But today was a day that multiplied our normal chaos into all out mayhem. Five six year olds going trick or treating for the very first time. I was leaving this one to my parentals. There was no way on God's green earth that I was going out ot Staten Island to Nonna's for Halloween. Not only is the traffic going to be worse than anything else in the world but I already had plans with my friends.

A knock was sounded on my door. Mom poked her head in. "Taylor, sweetie," she began.

_Crap. She only says sweetie when she wants something. Stand firm Taylor. Practice saying no right now._

"No," I answered before Mom even said anything.

"But Bella really wants-"

"No." I said even sterner. "It's Carly Manning's Halloween Party tonight and I'm already going. It's on the fridge calender."

"Just for an hour?" Mom practically begged.

"Mom it's going to take an hour to get to Nonna's. Then another hour to get back. Carly's parents are kicking everyone out at 11. There's no way I can do both."

"I guess you're right," Mom sighed. She was laying it on really, really thick. Dad must have put her up to it. "It's Yahtzee's first time getting to go trick-or-treating somewhere other than the lab. It would be really nice if you came too."

The only thing worse than having one cop as a parent is having two. My problem is that both of my parents are very stubborn and unrelenting people. My dad can drill a suspect just to the point of cracking every fiber of a guys soul before he spills what Dad wants to know. My mother on the other hand can turn her sweet eyes and a smile on a guy and get him to crack. I've learned all the defenses for this kind of attack but then my baby sister Bella came into my room.

Bella was of course a princess. The dress so pink it looked like someone covered her in Pepto-Bismol. Her soft blonde curls were topped with my Homecoming court crown. I couldn't help but sigh because she looked so darn cute. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! Will cracking, resolve breaking. _

"Fine," I said. "That was a cheap shot Mom."

"I do what I can," Mom teased.

The quints first Halloween Mom dressed them all as dice. She even put the number five in front so they would be Yahtzee. That's really how their nickname came about. In actuality it was the first thing that came to Dad's mind when the ultrasound tech told them they were having five. Year two they were all pumpkins. Year three they were baseballs. Year four they started to choose their own costumes. Now the only time Mom can get them to dress kind of alike was for the family Christmas picture.

I grabbed my costume out of my closet and started to get dressed. I was going as an Old West saloon girl. Or at least I was before Mom conned me into going with them. Now I was going as the older sister being drug out with the family. I put on a turtleneck, sweater, found my thickest pair of jeans and two pairs of socks. I dug in my winter clothes box and found my favorite scarf and mittens. After that I went to my desk and made a quick sign to wear. It read, "16 year old sister here on protest. Just put the candy in the hat."

I came down stairs and promptly told to go get my real costume on for family pictures. Mom hadn't brought home the good camera for nothing. The dress did look really awesome on me and after getting into it and doing my hair up there was no getting back out. I went back down to the living room and waited for the rest of my family to enter. If I thought my family was crazy before Halloween, Halloween takes the cake.

My mother was dressed in this frilly almost old fashioned doll like get up. She had on a blonde curly wig and a large crown thing. I tried not to laugh. My father was wearing a suit, a nice hat and thick black sunglasses. DJ was dressed just like him, except DJ had on Converse shoes. Evan was wearing Dad's lab coat had his hair spiked out and crazy glasses. PJ was an M&M and Miracle was a mermaid. So we had Glinda the Good Witch, the Blues Brothers, the mad scientist, candy, a mermaid, a princess and a saloon girl. I swear to God I am adopted.

Nonna just gushed over us when we got to her house. Our cousins and other obscure relatives were already there. Bella was upset because Nonna's goddaughter was wearing the same thing. Why the entire clan decided to come to Nonna's was lost on me. I think it had something to do with the fact that Nonna and Papi lived in the safest neighborhood possible of the whole family.

It was quite a crowd that came out of Nonna's house. But before we actually left she split us into groups as not to overwhelm the neighbors. Mom, Bella, Miracle and Nonna's goddaughter (not the Bella twin) but another one were in one. She couldn't bear to split up the Blues Brothers so Dad and DJ were together with Evan, PJ and I. I put on my happiest face as we walked around the neighborhood. Some of the houses took pity on the big sister here under protest and gave me an extra handful of candy. I figured that I could use the candy as bartering goods with Yahtzee. A good candy stash does wonders with five younger brothers and sisters.

Sadly I was not going to be able to hoard my stash for an occasion worth bribing about. I really think my little brother DJ has something really wrong with his coordination. The boy can't walk more than three feet without tripping. Or there could be a bit of something else not fully functioning with him. I did feel bad though. Poor kid was walking back to Nonna's his shoes came untied and he fell on his face, dropping his little pumpkin bucket all across the sidewalk. Dad and I tried to salvage as much as we could but not everything could be saved. DJ's lower lip began to tremble. I knelt down next to him as best I could in the dress I was wearing.

"Hey buddy," I said. "I tell you what. I'll share my candy with you. I don't really want it anyway."

I just knew that behind those sunglasses his bright blue eyes were growing quite large because I had a large supply. Yeah yeah. I know I'm an old softy underneath my protesting and sarcasm. Tell anyone and I'll deny it. I ended up giving up all my Skittles and M&M's to DJ. He also puppy-dog eyed me out of most of my Milky Way bars and Snickers. He tried to take my Starbursts and Reese's cups but all he got was a look and he backed off.

_So my faithful blog readers, I swear next year I am not getting rooked into trick-or-treating with Yahtzee. I don't care how cute Bella looks. I'm not going. Oh no! I just heard Mom talking about matching family costumes next year! IF I HAVE A NORMAL FAMILY DESPERETLY LOOKING FOR ME, LOOK FASTER!!!!_

_Enjoying the spoils of Halloween!_

_Taylor Lindsay Messer_


End file.
